Treasure Planet 2: The Lost Planet Urania
by RandyCunninghamIsAwesome
Summary: Jim is up for a adventure when he goes on a boat ride to the legendary planet Urania after when he finds a map. While he is on this adventure he meets some new friends. Some he already knew but didn't remember. On the boat ride he has to cross the Ocean Sky Galaxy filled with many creatures. (My summery stinks)
1. Chapter 1

**(Jim's P.O.V)**

I wake up on my bedroom floor... This is strange. Its actually... comfy. I get up and get changed into my pants, shirt and that stuff. Morph is still sleeping on my bed. I go to the bathroom, shut the door, pick up my toothbrush that's on the bathroom counter and brush my teeth. Mom knocks on the door saying "Honey! You almost done in there?"

"Yup!" I say putting my toothbrush on the bathroom counter. I spit in the sink. I open the door, walk out and say "Yeah Mom?" Mom is holding my Solar Surfer in her arms.

"Do you want to skip your shift today, and... _explore _a little?"

"What do you mean?" I ask as she hands me the Solar Surfer which is now in my arms.

"I'm saying would you like to skip your shift today. Would you like too? Amelia said she can help." She says glaring into my eyes. This is strange. The weekend is my day off. Today is Friday?

"Sure! Thanks Mom!" I say. "Have a good day!" I say running down the stairs. Morph then follows me. Wonder where he came from? I grab my shoes, put them on and run outside. I run off hop on the Solar Surfer as fast as I could and started the engines. Next thing you see is that I'm flying. I go over a big green hill with Morph following me. Solar surfing is the best! I go over a lake, holy it is HUGE! I'm still crossing it. May take 5 minutes to get across. Morph is doing little flips and shape shifts into me on my solar surfer.

"Woo Hoo!" I shout out to the world. Then something bangs into me, I lose my balance and me and the solar surfer both went tumbling towards the ground. I don't know if Morph is still up in the sky or falling down with me. I don't know what to do? What should I do? My solar surfer is five feet away from me. Would I be able to reach it? I reach out, but it was too late. I hit the water. My solar surfer is sinking. I swim down and grab it.

It is too heavy under water. I swim up with the solar surfer in one of my hands and using the other one to swim to the surface. When I get to the surface I swim to land. Morph is beside me looking at me. I look around to see what hit me that made me fall. I get on land and pull my solar surfer onto the grass. I fall on my butt. I'm in shock of what happened.

I look out to the water, looking for the mysterious thing that tipped me off my solar surfer. I see something in the water moving. What is it. Then a head pops out. What is it?

It was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" I yell at her. "Are you okay?"

"I think I need to ask you the same question." she says with a cough. I get up and run towards her. I can't see her clearly. The sun is blinding me. She is just getting out of the water and twisting her hair to get the water out. When I get up to her, I then see her face.

Bright blue eyes, blonde hair, small nose but a big enough size for her. Tanned and she has blue and green neon designs on her skin as well.

"You alright?" She asks me.

"Yeah... are you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I guess. Man the water is warm." she looks at my solar surfer. "Sorry about that. I can fix it if you want?"

"Nah it's okay. I got it." I say. I walk towards my solar surfer. She follows me.

"I'm Leonix Cabara! And you are?"

"Jim Hawkins." I say without looking at her.

"Oh... are you the guy who found Treasure Planet.?" she asks me.

"Yes. Yes I am!" I say.

"I hate you." she says with no emotion.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask.

"I'm joking! I can never ever hate." Leonix says.

"Okay then?"

"So," Leonix says sitting on the green grass beside me. " How does it feel to go on an adventure to 'Treasure Planet'?"

"It feels pretty good." I say sitting beside her. "But I think home I better."

Leonix smiles. She waves her hand over my solar surfer and parts fly up and put it in the spots where it's supposed to go. My solar surfer is fixed.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"I have that ability. It's runs in the family. Sorry I fixed it, I just... you know... felt really sorry." Leonix says.


End file.
